


活祭

by shawtheash



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Mpreg, Other, Public Sex, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 神终于在他体内射精时，贾方的嗓音颤抖着，发出绵长又快乐的哭叫。他胡乱地抚摸自己的小腹，仿佛能看到神的孩子在里面扎根、成形。神离开了，贾方躺在祭坛上涕泪横流，无意识地喃喃：“感谢您，感谢您——”





	活祭

贾方面容阴郁地摘下帽子，走进昏暗的火光里。今天是他祭神的日子，他照例屏退了侍从，周遭寂静如坟茔。伊阿古幸灾乐祸地跳来跳去，扯着嗓子大叫：“您看起来心情不佳啊，主人！”

“闭上你的鸟嘴！”贾方斥道。他拂袖上前，伊阿古吱哇乱叫地道歉，立刻扑棱着翅膀飞走，生怕被易怒的主人捉了去。但贾方并未多看他一眼，只是扳动机关，弯腰钻进了那个秘密洞穴。

初次祭神时，贾方按照古书的记载大费周章地布置了祭坛、捉来了活祭，后来才发现古书所载并非事实，他的神对他精心准备的祭品没有半点兴趣。贾方以为自己失败了，深恐神会降下罪罚，可他的神没有杀他。

祭坛上原本整齐地摆满了食物和珠宝，现在它们都被神的尾巴扫到了地上。神高昂着头颅，仁慈地使用了他的信徒能听懂的语言：“躺下。”

贾方跪在地上，惊恐地仰视着他的神，从牙关到指尖都在打颤。所有人都战战兢兢地跪着，几乎五体投地，贾方飞快地用眼角余光扫视两边，意识到只有自己听到了神的言语。他勉强维持着仪态和礼节，慢慢地站起身，旋即被不耐烦的神抽了一耳光。

这一下的力道是如此之大，把他的帽子都打落在了地上。贾方已经太久没受过这等委屈了，立刻就在愤恨的酸楚中红了眼睛，但眼前的是神灵，他连委屈的眼神都不敢露出一分半点。贾方咬着嘴唇，在祭坛上躺下。

他的神来到他面前。他们隔得太近了，贾方颤栗着，在蛇的竖瞳里看到了自己的倒影：没了帽子，他的头发剃得像个新生儿，面上还在强装镇定，眼角却已经溢出了泪。他的神撕开了他的裤子，开始找寻入口。贾方在蛇尾刺进去时发出一声尖叫。

洞穴内一时死寂一片，只剩下贾方的呜咽声在石壁间回荡。没有人敢抬头，但也许有人偷偷瞥见了这尊贵的男人被蛇的两根阴茎贯穿的情景。贾方凄厉地惨叫，下体的剧痛好像将他活生生地劈成了两半，他疯狂地挣扎起来，饶是对神的敬畏和对力量的渴求也无法安抚他此时的恐惧。他的反抗激怒了神，那覆满鳞片的蛇头倏地俯下来，贾方叫得破了音，绝望地感觉到毒牙刺穿了自己的脖颈。

贾方以为自己死了。他歪着脖子，突然安静了下来。有一种奇异的热和痛从他被咬的地方发散开来，流向他的四肢百骸。来自后穴的疼痛好像渐渐地舒缓了下来，贾方不再抗拒神的入侵，肢体像泡进热酒的甜食一般变软、变热，他的神终于满意了，放松了对他的桎梏。

痛苦消失后，贾方的大脑也陷入了一种奇幻的安宁。他不再觉得疼，也不再害怕，交合的快感便愈发清晰。他开始回应他的神，并感到无上荣光——这世上能有几个信徒这般幸运，得以用自己的身体为神孕育子嗣？

蛇有两根阴茎，那两根巨物径直撕裂了贾方的后穴，就着他的血开拓那处从未迎接过客人的密道。贾方晕晕乎乎地抱着神冰冷的、满是鳞片的身体，双腿大开，血滴滴答答地落到祭坛上。他的神进得极深，表面粗糙的阴茎扎入他的肉穴，在抽插时勾出一阵又一阵令人颤栗的快感。贾方呻吟着，扭动着屁股、努力地贴近他的神，向祂祈求更多。他被操上了极乐，眼泪、鼻涕和口水流了一脸，最后只知哭着哀求，哀求更多的快感和子嗣，恳请他的神满足他的欲望——

神终于在他体内射精时，贾方的嗓音颤抖着，发出绵长又快乐的哭叫。他胡乱地抚摸自己的小腹，仿佛能看到神的孩子在里面扎根、成形。神离开了，贾方躺在祭坛上涕泪横流，无意识地喃喃：“感谢您，感谢您——”

而后他的幻觉戛然而止。贾方猛地收住声音，因疼痛而低吼。他的痛苦又回来了，沿着他的臀部和脊柱攀上来，扎得他大脑发懵。他艰难地翻身坐起，意识到他带来的下人们仍齐齐整整地跪在下面，目睹了刚才的一切。

END


End file.
